the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marco Giardes
Marco Giardes — Appears in #0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt". Introduction Marco Giardes ia is a Guild Hunter and the owner of the gay bar named Inferno. Sara and Deacon make their third stop to see him at Inferno to investigate him—after Timothy Lee and Marco Giardes. Marco had decided to retire and run his bar full time—calling it his true love."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 About Species * Human Guild Hunter Age * Late thirties Allegiance * The Guild Powers / Abilities / Skills * skilled Hunter Weaknesses * Bad choices in lovers Occupation / Position / Title * Guild Hunter * Inferno Bar owner Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court * Inferno — live above the gay bar. Idiosyncrasies that put him on Deacon's radar * Runs a gay bar. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Background Check * Solid hunter with a stable personal life * In a relationship with a vampire "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * He's very glad to have been a part of that fraternity go Guild Hunters. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * claims that he won't miss the thrill of the hunt, that it's a young man’s game. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Physical Description * His stance was easy in the way of someone who knew how to move in a fight, his eyes watchful. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * gleaming white teeth Love Interests * Silas Connections * Lover: Silas * Co-Suspects: Timothy Lee, Shah Mayur, * Friends: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * Wants to retire and run the bar full time."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * Deacon said they heard about the bar on the hunter grapevine."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * Some of my best customers are hunters. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 His Story Spoiler Warning... Silas had a relationship with the hunter, Marco Giardes. Marco gave his notice at the Guild, set up his bar, Inferno, because Silas said he hated knowing Marco was putting his life on the line with every hunt. Marco even asked Simon to see if they could maybe get the rest of Silas’s Contract transferred to an angel in the States. Silas was using Marco to get out of his contract—his angel doesn’t like him. All that time, Silas had been cheating on him with numerous other lovers. Two weeks ago, unbeknownst to anyone, Marco told him to get out—when the killings started. Which meant that Silas lost any chance of getting his Contract transferred. Yet, all the evidence points to a hunter. Marco says that Silas took hiss gear—weapons, clothes, and a collector's ceremonial sword."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Sara * Deacon * Timothy Lee * Shah Mayur * Silas * Rodney * Mr. Lacarre * Mindy * Elena Deveraux * Vampires Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Sara and Deacon make their third investigative stop at Marco Giardes's gay bar which he owns and lives above. He is very welcoming and friendly. He has Pierre set up a special table for them by the dance floor. Says he plans on retiring to maintain the bar. Sara sticks a transmitter to his shoe while he sits cross-legged man style at their table. — Background check reveal: Marco is a solid hunter with a stable personal life with a vampire, so he clearly likes them."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Quotes : “You won’t miss the thrill of the hunt?” ... “It’s a young man’s game. I’m in my late thirties now, but don’t tell.” — Sara and Marco "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 : “You didn’t make it to his apartment.” ... “No need.” She grinned. “He crosses his leg like guys do.” ... Silence. ... She took pity on him. “You know, one ankle over the knee, encroaching on other people’s space.” ... “You got a transmitter on his shoe.” — Sara and Deacon "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 : She’d come in here expecting to rescue a hurt vampire from an unhinged hunter, and found a shattered lover. — Sara about Marco "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 +~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ “Shit.” Sounding like his heart had just broken into a million pieces, he sat down on the last step, head in his hands. “He set me up. The bastard set me up.” ... “Where’s Silas?” ... “Locked in the basement. I needed time to get my shit together before I called the Guild." ... “And the man who was with him?” ... “Silas came up behind him and . . . I couldn’t believe it. But the blood, God, so much blood. He came in here, strutting like a damn peacock. I— I thought maybe he’d come to apologize, for cheating on me. I didn’t see the kid till after. Here I was, being a putz. I gave my notice at the Guild, set up Inferno, all because he said he hated knowing I was putting my life on the line with every hunt. I even asked Simon to talk to some of the senior angels, see if we could maybe get the rest of Silas’s Contract transferred to an angel in the States so we wouldn’t have to keep going back and forth. He was just using me. Wanted out of his Contract—his angel doesn’t like him. I could’ve swallowed that. Hell on the ego, but I’d have swallowed it. I loved him. But the whole time we were together, he was with . . . who the f**k knows. More than one guy." ... “Why would he set you up if he was the one cheating?” ... “’Cause I dumped him. I told him to get out and stay out.” ... “Which meant he lost any chance of getting his Contract transferred. All the evidence points to a hunter.” ... “He took my stuff. My weapons, clothes, one of the ceremonial swords I collect.” Marco ground his teeth together. “I feel so stupid. I knew he didn’t handle rejection well, but I never thought he’d go around killing people just to get back at me.”... See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Guild Members Category:Characters